You're My Whole World
by You know my name not my story
Summary: "I hope that real love and truth are stronger in the end than any evil or misfortune in the world." Alice has faced many monsters in her past and her nightmares are a regular occurrence but she's not alone. She's got someone. Someone that loves her more than anything .Someone who makes the monsters go away.
1. Chapter 1

It was lunch time and Tracy had given us beans and toast that were disgusting. so what did we do ? we made a tower . Tracy came into the kitchen and told us that we had to start saving money and then Gus came in and cried that his piano lessons had been cancelled . Tracy then went to find out why they had been cancelled .

" i'm so hungry" Liam complained

"well go make yourself lunch then " i said to him

"can't you do it , please" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes

" fine " i got off his lap before i was pulled back onto his lap and he kissed my cheek and said

" thank you , love you "

"love you too" . I went to make his lunch , Tracy then came in and said that they were going to have to move us to burnywood . At the word 'BURNYWOOD' i dropped the plate i was holding and ran up to my room and cried . I couldn't go back there , anything was better than there.

Liam POV

All our heads turned when a plate smashed and Alice ran up the stairs .

" what was that about ?" Tracy asked

" it's ,er, complicated " i said and ran after Alice. I knew why she was so upset and I was going to make sure that she would never go back to that hell hole.

Normal POV

I heard a knock on my door "come in" i said and Liam came in . He just smiled at me and sat on my bed . I crawled onto his lap and cried while he rocked me "it's okay , no one is going to hurt you , i promise " he whispered to me and kissed my head . I looked at him and smiled, he wiped a tear off my face with his thumb "i'm going to do all I can to keep you away from that place " , he kissed me on the lips and then left .

Once i had cleaned my face and then went into Sapphire's room

"you alright?" she asked , i just nodded Liam, mike and her were the only ones who knew what happened at burnywood. "have you heard Liam's plan ? " she said

"no , what's he done now?"

"he's selling everything, just so we can stay here ,it won't work"

"no but he's trying and i guess he just doesn't want me to go back " i said and went to find Liam. He was showing Mike , Gina and Tracy his improvements but then mike said

"listen there isn't council in the country that would let us run a home like this"

Liam suddenly snapped " oh so you're just going to let Alice go back there and get touched by guys double her age and hit and abused ?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone fell silent. Liam looked ashamed at what he said but glad he got his point across. Carmen looked shocked. Tee looked sorry for me. Frank shared the same look as Tee. Johnny looked down at the floor ,unsure of what to do. Gus looked confused. Harry just stared up at me , not knowing what was going on. Sapphire squeezed my hand to reassure me. Toby looked angry .Tracy and Gina were in pure shock. Mike looked upset.

I didn't know what to do, all I knew was I had to get out of there. I ran into my room slamming my door. I was angry at Liam for letting my secret out but then I knew he was doing it to stop me going back there and I felt upset all the memories came flooding back and burst into tears and cuddled my pillow.

I heard a knock on the door and knew instantly it was Liam. I didn't say anything I didn't know whether I was still angry with him "Alice , I'm sorry I just can't let you go back there" he said through the door " I know I shouldn't have said that , I just don't know what I'd do if someone hurt you again." I decided that there was no point in arguing with him, he just wanted to protect me. I opened my door and wrapped my arms around Liam's neck , he buried his head into my neck and kissed my neck and whispered "I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, I just don't like remembering it , I thought I was over it"

"I know , but you'll never be able to get over it , come on let's go to my room" he said and took my hand and we sat down on his sheets, because he had put his mattress in the other room and couldn't be bothered to move it back. We were talking for a bit when Tracy came in and then Liam said "It's the only place that's ever felt like home," and he was right we had both met at Burnywood and become best friends, but it was a hell hole living there , we would conveniently always be moved to the same places and whenever one of us was fostered the other had the biggest tantrum , usually me but Liam always came back saying he couldn't live without me. As we got older we soon realised that it would be better for us to be fostered as it would increase our chances of having a normal life, but we still only lasted a few months , even weeks with foster families, I guess somewhere in our subconscious we knew we just couldn't live without one another. When we came to Elm Tree it was the first place that did feel like home, we weren't judged , everyone was really nice and we could just spend time with each other. "I never heard that" Tracy said

"What are we going to do?" Liam asked

"Plan B"

"I haven't got a plan B"

"Neither have I yet, but I'm not giving up till we get to plan f" Tracy said and then left the room to leave us alone. We spent the rest of the afternoon helping everybody else put their things back into their rooms. I said goodnight to everyone and went up stairs after dinner as I was really tired. Just as I was getting into bed someone knocked on my door, I let them in and in walked Tee and Carmen. "Are you alright girls?" I asked them curiously

"Yeah , we just wanted to say goodnight and we well we wanted to ask about what happened at burnywood," I was shocked "It's not the best bed time story"

"Sorry , we didn't mean to intrude," they said leaving

"Wait , it might be good for me to tell someone , you know get my feelings out" I said motioning to my bed "Ok, well when I was about 6 or 7 , there was a big group of boys at Burnywood , and I mean big well to a six year old girl anyway . They were really tall and had big muscles, they started teasing me, and then they'd do little things like pinching me , tripping me, stealing my things. Liam tried to tell the adults but they just didn't believe us, it then got worse they would start hitting me , spitting at me and calling me things that I'll never repeat. Liam noticed the bruises and got really angry and wanted to do something, so he decided to confront them , this just made them twice as angry. They had been drinking as well and when they'd had enough of Liam attempting to tell them off, they went and found me in my room and locked the door and they , they" I couldn't carry on I was in tears for the third time that day , the girls hugged me and Liam came rushing in "What did you say to her?" he shouted at Tee and Carmen, "Liam it's not their fault , they just wanted to know what happened"

"Well get out you've made her upset" he shouted at them pushing them out of the door. I was on the floor hugging my knees, shaking, I had just relived everything and I couldn't breathe. Liam turned to me and stroked my face "Hey, hey they're not here they can't hurt you , I promise," I said nothing in reply I just cried, Liam picked me up and put me in my bed and placed the covers over me. He left and came back in his pyjamas and got into bed next to me , I placed my head on his chest and cried my heart out. He just stroked my hair and kissed my head occasionally and whispered "I love you so much, no one is ever going to hurt you again , I promise, I'll die before I let anything happen to you". I knew there was a small part of Liam that felt extremely guilty about what happened 8 years ago. There was nothing that he could have done he was a small skinny six year old .

I fell into a deep sleep and woke to see Liam in the same position as last night "How long have you have you been awake?" I asked

"Never went to sleep"

"You just watched me ? You're so weird" I said in a light hearted mood, Liam laughed and said "I love you , are you feeling better?"

"Yeah , I don't want to talk about it"

"Well Tee and Carmen shouldn't have asked that"

"Don't be angry , they were just curious" I said kissing his cheek

"Well curiosity killed the cat," we both laughed and got out of bed. Once we were dressed we went downstairs holding hands to join everyone at breakfast , Liam glared at the two girls . I hit his chest lightly and whispered "I saw that , go and apologise"

"No it's their fault"

"Please for me" I said with puppy dog eyes

"Fine" he said and went apologised to Tee and Carmen . I went and sat down next to Sapphire "Hey how you feeling?" she asked as I buttered my toast "Fine , can we please just forget about it?"

"Forget about what?" Sapphire answered back. Sapphire was my best friend, I could tell her anything and we were there for each no matter. Mike came into the kitchen and said " Liam man outside for you," Liam left his cornflakes and went outside to get the household items back from the delivery man. I then went up stairs to help Liam and Frank to put Liam's bed back together. Tracy came in and told us all that we were holding a protest against the council, me and sapphire then went and made some signs , while everyone else did their own part for it. We all then gathered outside and then Carmen came out saying that Lily leaving would save us the money , everyone started getting excited, but when Lily said she didn't want to go everyone was fuming, Liam especially "Yeah well you've got a home to go to , we're losing ours and getting sent to a prison." I dragged him away knowing I was the only one would calm him down. Gus then announced that Tracy was on the roof , we all looked up in surprise "TRACY, come down here" Mike shouted, Liam then said " I want to get up there," at this Gina and I both shouted at him , which shut him up. I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't he was the only family I had. Gina then went inside and the TV reporters soon turned up, we all then began being interviewed . Then suddenly Lily was trying to get on the roof. Then she fell. You could hear her small bones cracking. Liam instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist as if to protect me from some unknown danger. She was then taken away by a stretcher. We all went inside and sat at the table in silence , all to shocked to say anything. A council woman then came in and told us that Elm Tree House was to be closed and we were all to be sent elsewhere. At this instant uproar occurred and when she left Liam decided that we should all hide in the cellar. Everyone except Sapphire and Harry did so. Mike then came to the door and asked us to come out , I had half a mind to do so but I knew Liam wanted to keep me away from Burnywood as long as he could, so I remained silent. Sapphire then came in and tried to convince us to come out , Liam didn't budge, Sapphire looked at me desperately " Liam maybe we should go" I said to him holding his hand

"No you're not going back there"

"I don't want to go there either but lets go out there for mike , he is potentially losing his job for us after all," I looked at him for a couple of minutes , he was thinking it over in his head and decided that we should go. So we went out of there with our heads held high. Our stuff was already waiting for us and various social workers were there, Liam took me over to the side and said "I'm going on the run, I just can't stand being back there, I'm sorry"

"Oh and you think I want to be back there . That place haunts me so much and my boyfriend won't even come with me because he's to selfish to protect me"

"That's not it, I'll come and get you once I've gotten a job and we'll run away together"

"you're never going to get a job"

"You don't know that , I am sorry but I'll go ballistic if I go there, I love you so much, forever and ever" he said and then kissed me on the lips. Little fireworks went off in my head , as they usually did whenever we kissed and I couldn't stay mad at him anymore. "Be safe , I love you" I said back to him. He then went over the wall unseen by anyone except me. Now I was to return there, the place that haunted my nightmares. Back to Burnywood.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart raced in the car. The journey seemed to take forever , making the pressure build up in my head. I just wanted the ground to swallow me whole. But most of all I wanted Liam sitting beside me , holding my hand and telling my everything would be alright, but he wasn't. He was on the run and leaving me to face my nightmares. Instead it was Sapphire holding my hand and telling me it would be ok , just like a best friend should. We were approaching the wrought iron gates, it had begun to rain and the skies were darkening making Burnywood look like a haunted house. The car came to a halt and I got out of the car with Sapphire and saw Harry and Carmen getting out of a car next to us, both with the same scared look on their faces. Our care workers led us up to the door, I could hardly breathe , I was almost frozen , I couldn't go in there . Sapphire had to physically drag me into the building. It was like a prison in there I'd almost forgotten what it was like, but it all stood just the same as it had when Liam and I were here. The walls were white and plain , there was not much furniture , the cupboards locked , no carpet, decoration, hardly any light, no happy faces to greet us when we came in , just an angry scary looking man. He eyed us all ,as if we were wanted criminals ,he then looked down at the files our social workers had given him. After a quick flick through them , he threw them on the floor behind him "Right you" he pointed at me "As you've been here before you'll know how this place works , for the others here's a little introduction , you stay in your own rooms apart from the one hour the living room is open and when you have meals, you are not allowed to be loud, messy, start fights, steal or be a general nuisance, understand?" He almost shouted and then looked back at us for any signs of retaliation, none of us gave any. "Right then follow me" he said and began a brisk walk up the stairs. We grabbed our bags and followed him ,we arrived on the landing , "You three will be in there" he said pointing to the door to our right "and you , in there" he said to Harry. We gave Harry a quick goodbye and then went into our room. Well you could hardly call it a room , it was tiny "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom" Sapphire said

"Watch where you're walking, put something by the bathroom door the people here don't really respect your privacy" I said

"Thanks" she said and left me and Carmen to unpack our stuff. As I was setting up my bed , I heard a sniffle behind me , I turned to see Carmen crying "Hey what's wrong?" I asked and made my way over to her

"I'm scared" she whispered "I'm scared that what happened to you , will happen to me." I was scared of that too , I knew it never would happen ,I was just always looking over my shoulder, just in case they came back ."It won't happen I promise you Carmen, me and Sapphire will look out for you, we'll all look out for each other, ok? We have to stick together , because if your own you're not going to survive this place, but lucky for us , I have 3 years experience here so I know what I'm talking about and I'm sure we'll be home in a few weeks" I said reassuringly and hugging her. Sapphire came back and we just stayed in our room until it was time for dinner. We made our way down with Harry , who looked so scared , I hated seeing anyone , especially a little boy like Harry frightened of where they were living. Dinner was a hard and tiring task , we got stared and yelled at, we wolfed down our small portion of food for fear of it being stolen and then went up stairs. As I was going to brush my teeth , I went past a door, that I instantly recognised , my heart began to race and tears burst from my eyes. I ran straight back to my room and threw my self on my bed, Sapphire and Carmen rushed over "What happened?" Sapphire asked comfortingly

"I ..I.. I went past it.. The room where .. It happened" I said through my hysteria , Sapphire and Carmen immediately hugged me and just held me while I cried, knowing no words could help now. The only thing that would help would be Liam , hugging me close and telling me everything would be ok and that he'd protect me. I cried the whole night , my nightmares prevented me from sleep.

My nightmares became real the next couple of days as we were subjected to bulling and Carmen having her stuff nicked and hiding ourselves in our room to avoid being jeered at. I had to walk past my old room at least twice a day and my heart almost stopped each time, I wondered who was living in it now and if they would like it if they knew what happened in there. I was missing Liam more than anything , I hoped he was ok I knew he could look after himself I was just so scared that I would lose him. But thankfully the time came for us to leave and I couldn't be happier . I packed my stuff so quickly and raced down the stairs to meet my social worker Erin. She was like an aunty to me and always tired to put me in the same place as Liam as she understood how close I was with Liam , she did not know however what had happened here as it was never put on my file as the care workers never took it seriously. That was the time I had seen Liam at his angriest , he was furious , he threw things , hit anyone but me who got in his way , he shouted and kicked and screamed , he was fed up of them not giving a damn about us. Erin took my bags and led me to the car where Harry was already waiting , I gave his hand a squeeze and asked "Are you and Jeff ready to go home?"

"We can't wait" he said and then began playing with Jeff. As we approached Elm tree my excitement was building , I was going to see Liam , my Liam. I jumped out of the car the minute we got back and ran to the door with Harry , we were welcomed by Gina who gave Harry a hug and then asked me "How was it are you alright?"

"I'm ok , happy to be back." She turned to Carmen and Sapphire and examined Carmen's eye "Carmen what's happened to your eye?"

"Nothing I'm fine" she said in an unCarmen like manner and Sapphire led her away upstairs. I followed them practically bounding up the stairs, where we met Tee "Hey what happened?" she asked as she saw Carmen's eye

"Put us in Burnywood" Sapphire said , as I heard some come down the stairs , I looked up to see Liam , I ran to him and he picked me up and hugged me tight. He let me go reluctantly but held onto my waist "Ouch I thought my week on the run was rough" I looked up at him and he stared back as if to ask "Did anything happen?". I shook my head and he kissed me on the lips , which made me feel safe , I knew I was back home. Tee took Carmen to go get some more clothes and me and Liam went over to Sapphire who asked "Heard about what's happened to lily?"

"Coming out of hospital today, two storey drop only a couple of broken bones" he told us. "Yeah well she'll have a couple more when I get hold of her" Sapphire said angrily

"Ooh harsh"

"Well I'm sorry but its her fault we ended up in Burnyhell" she said and walked away, this made Liam change his mind and he had a glare on his face. "That's not the nicest way to welcome me back is it?" I joked

"Sorry , I just hadn't thought of it like that, you had to be there because of her, I'm going to kill her when I see her" he said angrily

"No you're not" I said sternly "I am angry with her as well for her stupid act that made me have to go back there , but killing her won't solve anything and I kind of don't want you to go to jail because I do love you" I hugged him close and he kissed my head and whispered "Love you too." I picked up one of my bags and asked Liam to take the other one. We brought them to my room and I began unpacking when I felt a pair of strong arms go around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. "How bad was it?" Liam asked me

"Do you want the truth?"

"Course I do"

"Well I had to walk past my old room everyday , I didn't sleep because my nightmares came back and I cried and cried"

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you"

"Its ok"

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it"

"Liam we were what 8 years old? , how on earth were you supposed to have stopped it?"

"I could have done something , anything instead I just stood outside the door listening to you cry and scream, I'm such a coward." I looked at him directly in the eyes and said to him "You are not a coward , you did everything you could of and you're forgetting that you did do something , when they left you came into my room and held me as I cried and since the day I met you , you have always tried to protect me, so don't you ever say you're a coward Liam." He just nodded and helped me with the rest of my stuff. Liam wanted to go outside and play football so I went with him but I brought a book with me as I could never understand what was so amazing about football. I sat by a tree while he played with the ball , he was just trying to impress me while laughed at him and then said "Liam I am trying to read"

"Yeah but reading is boring"

"No its not"

"What's that book even about anyway?" he said pointing to the book in my hand that read 'Great Expectations'. "Its about a poor boy and his life and how he stupidly falls in love with a cold hearted girl"

"Well its not his fault he fell in love with her"

"I know its not his fault , that's how she was designed ; to break men's hearts"

"Who would do that?"

"Someone who had their heart broken by a man on their wedding day, can you promise me something?" I asked him quietly

"Of course" he said without hesitation

"You don't know what it is yet"

"Doesn't matter , I'll do anything for you"

"Ok , promise me that if you ever marry me , you won't ever leave me, promise you'll always be there"

"I promise" he said and kissed me , I pulled him closer to me deepening the kiss ,he sat down and pulled me onto his lap tangling his fingers in my hair and kissing my neck. I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder , he put his arms around my waist and pulled me close and said into my golden locks "I will never , ever leave you." We spent most of the afternoon in the garden just lying there and talking about our future. We decided to go inside as I was getting cold , Liam offered me his hand and I gladly took it as we made our way into the kitchen were Tracy was there "Liam , Alice we've got to do something or Mike's going to lose his job tomorrow," I wanted to help but she always got herself into these situations and she would have to learn to get out of them with out everyone else's help , but before I could say anything Liam answered for us, "There ain't no we , you got him into this mess , you get him out"

"Why you being like this?" she asked definitively. I knew why he was being like this , he was angry that Mike hadn't stopped me from going to Burnywood, Mike had known what had happened but hadn't thought about what would happen if I was sent back. "I know loads of Mikes you get used to them , they leave you get used to someone else, come on" he said , saying the last part to me and taking my hand and tried to led me out of the kitchen when Tracy stopped us "You know if it was the other way around he'd fight for you". I suddenly became very defensive , how dare she say that to Liam and point her finger at him like that "Oh like he did when they closed us down , or when Alice was sent back to the place where she was , she was" he couldn't even finish the sentence he was so angry . He stormed out and I shot a glare at Tracy and ran after Liam. "Liam , Liam you've got to calm down" I said as he went into his room, slamming the door just as I darted through it "Why should I ? No one cares , no one cares that you were sent back there , why should I care about what happens to Mike?" he shouted at me. "Could you please stop shouting at me" I said calmly,

"Sorry" he said sitting down on his bed , I went and sat beside him and took his hand and then said "Someone does care about me, someone very special" he just stayed quiet "And I love that person more than anything else in the whole world and love that they care about me as much as I care about them, and Liam you've made what happened to me , seem not as painful and I feel like my life can go on now and that's all down to you." I hugged him and he hugged back. I heard a car come up the drive and I ran over to the window and then smiled and said "I think someone who cares about you just arrived" he kissed me on the head and said "You coming?"

"No I think I'm going to find out what happens to Pip , go have fun" I said to him and made my way to my room. I spent the whole evening reading and when it came to going to bed I put on my pyjamas went to the bathroom and decided to sleep in Liam's room . I made my way to his room to discover he was missing , I didn't panic I knew he'd be back so I went into his bed and buried myself under the covers. I was just about to go to sleep when I felt very cold I opened my eyes to see Liam holding the quilt , I yanked the quilt out of his hands as he laughed and asked "What ya doing in here, not that I'm complaining"

"I was lonely" I said and snuggled up to Liam. "Where were you?"

"Oh I was talking to Frank , we're going down to the courts tomorrow to try and persuade them not to sack Mike"

"Ok , I won't anyone where you've gone" I said as I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up the next morning I found the bed empty, I looked around and saw a note on the pillow that said

_Morning Gorgeous , gone to the town hall , be back soon , love you xx_

_I smiled at the note, he was so sweet. I got up and showered and got dressed and put one of Liam's hoodies on as well and went down to breakfast. Gus let out the secret of where the boys were and they returned home looking angry and disappointed "I'm guessing it didn't go well" I asked Liam , he just nodded and kissed me. When it came to lunch I sat in between Liam and Harry and when it was announced that Lily was staying for lunch I could see Liam's anger rise, and it rose even more when the woman from the council and mike arrived "What's she doing here?" he spat, I grabbed his hand under the table to tell him to calm down and it came to a great shock to all of us to see Harry throw a tomato at Leanne sadly though it hit Mike instead. "Come to say goodbye?" Sapphire asked_

"_Actually no" We all looked round in surprise , "Thanks to Leanne's report the disciplinary panel found in my favour" we all cheered and then heard Leanne say "I just told the truth I found a sensitive man who's firm when he needs to be and always as the welfare of those in his care at heart" and she was right , Mike did care about all of us. But not as much as Liam cared about me or I him and now we were all back , safe and sound. But the thing is I'm always safe whenever Liam's around. _


End file.
